


Master of His Fate

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve tells Bucky his plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 4
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Master of His Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “Men at some time are masters of their fates”  
> William Shakespeare-Julius Caesar, Act I, Scene II
> 
> Part three of the Steve/Peggy quartet

Steve was done. It was done. He had lost all he could stand to lose. Natasha was gone, Tony was gone. Thanos was gone as well. 

He found himself longing, a longing so intense that it actually hurt. He hadn’t counted on seeing Peggy when he and Tony ended up back in 1970. But when he had seen her in her office, everything came back in a flood of memories. As he stood there those few seconds, he thought of the first time he made love to her, how he’d been so tiny yet she’d loved him as much then as she had when he was Captain America. He thought of hearing her voice just before the _Valkyrie_ went down. He still had never had the dance she promised him. 

He knew he had enough Pym particles. He thought about it all night for several nights. He finally decided to talk to Bucky. 

“Buck, can we talk about something?” 

Bucky grinned and nodded. He was glad to be alive and part of something again and he was becoming good friends with Steve’s Sam. 

“What you need, Steve?” He sat down on Steve’s bed. 

“I’m going to find Peggy after I return the stones. I – I miss her every day, Buck. I saw her when we – Tony and I – went back to 1970.” He knew he had tears in his eyes but did nothing to hide them. 

“She was a doll even though she turned my ass down flat.” 

“I – if I live long enough, I will come back to now and give my shield to you. You can take over as Captain America.” 

Bucky held up his hands. “I can’t do that. There’s been too much water under the bridge, Steve. I’ve done bad things, awful things. I can’t do it.”

“Then who?” Steve asked but he already had an idea who Bucky would suggest. 

“Wilson. He’s a great guy, a better man than me.” 

Steve hugged Bucky. “You’re wrong about that. You’re a good man, James Barnes.”

“But I can’t be Captain America. I’ve done too many awful things. I can back Sam up and be at his side.”

“Good enough. And Bucky, thanks for being my friend, all those years ago and now too. I’m a lucky man to have known you.”

“Do me a favor. Tell her hello for me.” 

Steve nodded and Bucky rose and started out the door. He turned back. “Tell her I said she’d better take good care of you.”

Steve smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Buck.” 

* 

A few days later, Steve Rogers, Captain America, set out to return the Infinity Stones.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
